


Treat

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [62]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Nervousness, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Parent AU, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Stim Toys, Stimming, Trick or Treating, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On Halloween, a strange family come Trick-or-Treating at a woman’s house.[Prompt 62 – Treat]





	Treat

As another group of children walk away from my front door, their pillow cases holding more sweets than before, another group come into my front garden. At the front is a young girl, looking very sweet in a pumpkin costume. Behind her are three adults. They must be her parents, but why are there three of them?

One of the men is covered in fake fur and has plastic fangs in his mouth. He must be a werewolf, and a slightly embarrassed one at that. Beside him, the woman has a grey face and torn clothing; she appears to be a zombie. The other man doesn’t appear to be dressed in a Halloween costume, but his long, multicoloured scarf surely must not be part of his usual wardrobe. He is bouncing up and down on the spot, and is twisting a strange plastic object in his hand. He may not be wearing a costume, but he is the strangest of the lot.

The girl shuffles up the garden path, looking anxious. The adults follow her, the zombie holding onto her shoulder. The girl ducks her head; the poor thing looks so nervous.

“It’s all right, old thing,” the werewolf says. “Just take your time.”

“She’s a bit nervous,” the zombie says, patting the girl’s arm.

“Um... trick or treat?” the girl mumbles, sounding unsure.

Smiling reassuringly, I hold out the bowl of sweets. The girl smiles, putting a few treats into her bag.

“Thank you,” she says, grinning.

“Thanks for the sweets,” the werewolf says.

The one wearing the scarf takes a toffee from the bag and shoves it into his mouth. He must see my somewhat disapproving face, because he grins sheepishly and dashes past the werewolf.

And then they leave my garden and head off down the street.


End file.
